


Mixed Bathroom

by Capnii



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I shall find a way to sin eventually, Love, Naegiri - Freeform, One-Shot, Romance, but I'm getting close ehehehe, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnii/pseuds/Capnii
Summary: Spending your entire life locked in Hope's Peak Academy is a big change. Makoto Naegi had a lot to think about the situation, and couldn't sleep. He decides a quick bath would calm his nerves down...only to make them worse.EDIT: 10/16/2015 Story length has increased. Some parts have been added to the story, as well as certain parts being edited.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This fanfiction has had parts added and changed from when it was first published! I hope you like the new changes! There's fanart regarding this piece in the end comments! Check it out when you're done reading!

For the rest of their lives, sixteen students and their principal would be living inside Hope’s Peak Academy. At first, it was a lot for the students to take in, despite everyone consenting to the plan. They had spent days working together to bolt down the windows, and make sure nothing could get in or out of the academy. They checked to make sure the air purifier was working perfect, and even made their own nameplates for their rooms. Nobody really knew what time it was, except for when the bell would chime when it was 7AM or 10PM. Regardless, it felt like this was all one endless day. Still, they all kept their spirits high. They were the hope for humanity, and the people who could change the world.

An exhausted Makoto Naegi laid in his bed, unable to get a wink of sleep. He thought he worked harder than most of the students. Makoto was an optimist, and was sure this program would be the best thing to come out of him. His family flashed in his mind. He would miss his mother, father, and little sister, Komaru. Part of him wondered if they had already died in the tragedy. His body started to shake at the idea. He tried to not let it get to him by reminding himself that he is in the school for the hope for humanity.

Then, he wondered about his life in the school. Chances are, he’d be living here his entire life with fifteen of his peers. They were all good friends already, which Makoto was thankful for. His new life was almost like one of those novels he had to read for a class, where there was a small village of people who thrived together, spent everyday together, and some even fell in love with one another.

Makoto gulped. He had forgotten the aspect of love, what with the world crashing down on him. The students were already teenagers at their peak, and romance would be coming soon between at least two people. As they’d all get older, chances are there would be children running around the academy. Would they live the rest of their lives in the school as well? Makoto closed his eyes and thought about this scenario about raising a family in the school. But who would he possibly fall in love with? There was Sayaka Maizono, the first girl to come into his mind. They were already close, and he did have a soft spot for the idol. If he were to be in love with her, that would be ideal.

Suddenly, the mysterious Kyouko Kirigiri flashed into his mind. Makoto turned red and stood straight up. He had no idea how in the world Kyouko came to mind. Sure they talked, they were close, and even shared some similar interests, but Kyouko was just always distant. Not to mention, her father, Jin Kirigiri, was the principal living with them! How would he react to this? Makoto didn’t know if Jin was overprotective or lax concerning his daughter’s love life. All he knew was that Kyouko resented him, despite Jin being a rather caring man. When they were putting the shelter together, Jin would constantly try to talk to Kyouko. She’d answer every now and then, but her replies weren’t lengthy, and she’d move on to work on something else in the school. 

Makoto’s mind now flooded with memories of Kyouko. He thought about when he first met her and how when he introduced himself, all she did was say hello, introduced herself by last name only, and walked away. He didn’t learn her first name until roll-call. Kyouko. She had such a beautiful name. Her name sure did match her good looks. Yet, Kyouko was distant, and didn’t interact with anyone in the class. Sometimes, she didn’t show up for classes at all. She was mysterious, calm, and cool. Kyouko Kirigiri left Makoto smitten, and eager to befriend her. Unfortunately, he only had a year to try to get Kyouko to open up before the tragedy happened. He had been successful for the most part. The two would occasionally eat lunch together, Makoto would give Kyouko homework she missed, sometimes they’d do homework together, and eventually were on a first-name basis. She never told him her talent when they met, and she hadn’t told the rest of the class. Eventually, she told Makoto she was the Super High School Level Detective. Makoto thought being a detective was the coolest thing about Kyouko.

Though just thinking of Kyouko left Makoto flustered. A sudden flow of anxiety hit him as he decided to try and figure out the best way to approach her in their new life. He had been laying in bed , incapable of sleeping for what felt like hours. He needed to calm down, but he wasn't sure how he could calm down. Then, Makoto remembered the bath that the school had, and how it was the perfect solution to calming himself down. It was already very late, so he would be alone. Normally, he enjoyed the company of at least one person, but he didn’t mind being alone this time. After all, he had the rest of his life to spend time with everyone.

Makoto didn’t have to worry about waking anybody up; the dorm rooms were sound proof. He could even run if he wanted to, which he did. Makoto hadn’t had the chance to bathe since he had been sheltered. He could easily relax his mind, and could go back to bed and sleep like a baby.

Nobody had the same idea as Makoto. The bathroom was empty; the only sound was coming from the running water. The steam from the hot water that surrounded the room instantly relaxed Makoto. Without any other hesitation, he submerged into the tub of water. This was exactly what he needed. All of his worries went away. He didn’t worry about the world outside him, his family, who were definitely safe, the idea of romance in the school, and he definitely didn’t worry about…Kyouko.

Makoto felt the water that surrounded him move. The only way that was possible was if someone was in there with him. He swore nobody else was awake; he didn’t see anybody and nobody followed him. He re-submerged and opened his eyes only to question if he was dreaming, and if this dream was a nightmare. Maybe even, his “talent” of being a lucky student was coming true.

There Kyouko was, sitting right next to him, her expression as horrified as Makoto’s. It was if then, both had remembered that the bathroom in Hope’s Peak Academy was mixed. Out of every girl in the school, why did it have to be Kyouko bathing next to him? He sure didn’t mind, but he would _never_ admit that. Thank goodness the hot water could be an excuse for his red cheeks.

“Kyouko!” he hollered. “I’m sorry! I didn’t know you were in here!”

"I just got here!" Kyouko exclaimed. "I didn't see you in here!"

"I was underwater!"

The two sat there at each other, too frozen to move. Both were rather embarrassed to get out, as _something_ would be revealed to the other. Kyouko was the first to calm down.

Kyouko placed a glove hand on her face to hide just how much she was blushing. “I should have been more observant,” Kyouko admitted. “You being here would make sense since I saw a towel when I walked in. I mistook it as a towel somebody forgot to bring back.” She removed her hand from her face, and looked up to the ceiling. “Not much that can be done now. Guess that means we’ll be bathing together tonight. I never expected this to happen so soon, I’ll admit, but-”

“You what?” Makoto exclaimed.

“This is a mixed bathroom.” Kyouko replied. "At some point in time, boys and girls would pick a time to bathe together, intentionally or unintentionally."

Makoto laughed nervously. “Of course.” If she hadn't clarified her statement, Makoto swore Kyouko was flirting with him just now. 

Kyouko looked over at Makoto, who was avoiding looking at Kyouko all together. His whole body was stiff and he tried to keep his eyes away from her. “Why are you here this late anyway?”

“I, uh, needed to calm my nerves,” Makoto admitted. Obviously with Kyouko sitting in the water next to him, that plan backfired. 

“Great minds think alike,” Kyouko said. “That’s why I’m here. I’ve had a lot to think about lately, what with happened with the tragedy, and now living here the rest of my life.” Kyouko placed a hand on her chin, and looked back up at the ceiling. Makoto glanced over to see that she still was wearing her gloves for some reason. Makoto wondered if she may have been hiding something under there. That'd be a conversation for another day, he hoped.  “With what happened, nothing was normal. After the student council disappeared, and then the issue with the reserve course, and...” Kyouko groaned in frustration. "If hell didn't break loose when it did, I'm sure I would have gotten to the bottom of it."  She looked at Makoto again. This time he was looking at her, but when her eyes locked on his, he immediately looked away. Makoto thought that if Kyouko found him looking at her body, which from what he could see was  _amazing_ , she'd probably slap him.

“It’s not like I’m _completely_ exposed to you, Makoto,” Kyouko reminded him. “The water hides everything.”

Makoto laughed nervously. “Just taking precautions. You never know when you could sit up or get out or-” He stopped himself from possibly making a bigger fool of himself. 

Kyouko smiled at him. If he was taking precautions, he wouldn't be looking at her at all. “You know eventually, one of us will need to get out. One of us will be completely exposed to the other while they walk over to get their towel,” She pointed to the towel that was hanging on a stool on the other side of the bathroom. Next to it was a towel that he was sure had to be Kyouko’s.

“The other will just have to close their eyes!” Makoto suggested.

Kyouko laughed. “So you’re saying we wouldn’t give into temptation?” She leaned closer to Makoto. “We wouldn’t even want to consider being a little curious to see what the other person looks like naked? You think we're _that_ innocent?”

Makoto scooted away from Kyouko. “It’s the polite thing to do, Kyouko!”

Kyouko laughed again. “I’m teasing you, Makoto.” Makoto could see a slight pink coloration in her cheeks. Despite her joking attitude, she was rather curious as to know what Makoto was packing under the belt. She may have been stoic and calm in nature, but she was human. She was a human whose hormones would rage every now and then, especially around Makoto. 

“So, um let’s change the subject,” Makoto suggested. “So, um, what do you think about our new lives here?”

Kyouko pondered the question for a while. Her hand was placed on her chin again, which was a sign of her thinking. “I suppose it’s something I’d never imagine would happen,” she admitted. “Not sure any of us would believe that. Though, it makes me wonder if I was outside right now, would I have died by now?”

“You’re a strong person, Kyouko,” Makoto said with sincerity. “I’m sure you’d be able to survive out there.”

Kyouko’s smile widened. “You really think highly of me, Makoto. I’m flattered.”

“I mean of course I do!” Makoto admitted. “You’re one of the coolest people I’ve ever met. Even in a situation like we are now, you’re calm.”

“A situation like this?” Kyouko asked. “You mean, the tragedy and living here for the rest of my life?”

“Well there’s that and, uh,”  Makoto laughed nervously. “I mean, currently at this very moment. In this room.”

“Makoto, I already said that the water keeps us from being completely exposed. “ Kyouko leaned back more, the water now covered her up to her neck. “Just think of this as if we’re having a regular conversation.”

“Naked.”

“Just pretend the water is our clothes or something like that. Or you could forget about it all together.”

“Is that how you are so calm right now? Are you just forgetting that we’re in a bath together? Naked?”

Kyouko pondered the question for a few seconds. Makoto was someone who would easily open up to anyone. She didn’t exactly admire that about him, but she did find it a little cute. If he was able to open up to her, it was only fair she do the same. “Yes. I’m trying to block out the thought. You saw my reaction to seeing you in here. I was startled, and a little embarrassed. However, situations could be worse than the possibility of accidentally seeing your friend of the opposite sex naked.”

Kyouko looked intently at Makoto, which startled him. Her eyes flickered to the small amount of chest that was exposed to her. She'd seen him shirtless a couple times, mainly when she'd intrude on him late at night to talk about a discovery she made. Every time she saw him like this, he looked rather soft and inviting. She took a deep breath and bit her lip as the crush on Makoto she had clouded her mind. He just  _had_ to bring the naked thing back up. Now more than ever, she wanted to get closer to Makoto. She wanted to feel her skin against his, even if it were a slight touch, or arms behind each other's backs. Now or possibly never, or maybe even too late. Tonight, she'd finally make her move. 

As if things couldn’t get steamier in the hot bathroom, Makoto’s body temperature skyrocketed even more when Kyouko scooted closer to them; their bodies were now in direct contact with one another. Kyouko felt her chest tighten up when she reluctantly at first, put her head on Makoto’s shoulder. She did it! They were now in contact with one another! She still couldn't stop her heart pounding as if it were trying to break out of her. Her cheeks burned more than before. 

“I’m relieved that it was you in here, and not some other guy. There's...nobody I'd rather be in here with. I trust you.”

Makoto couldn’t move any of the muscles on his body. When had Kyouko become so straight-forward? Was it because they were alone she allowed herself to be affectionate? More importantly, _why_ was Kyouko being affectionate in the first place? Did she just say she trusted him, and that she was glad Makoto was here? This didn't seem like Kyouko at all! Or maybe Makoto never really knew Kyouko in the first place? So many questions flooded Makoto's head, yet no answers came to him. 

“Ah, Kyouko,” Makoto muttered shakily, “do you know you’re resting on my shoulder?”

Kyouko looked up at Makoto, unphased. “Does this bother you?” she asked. “I could move away.”

“No, no, no, no, no!” Makoto shouted. “You’re fine! I-I like it! It's nice!"

Makoto took a deep breath to try and calm down. Not only was Kyouko calm, but she sure was smooth when it came to showing affection. This was affection, right? Of course it was! Though, Makoto knew how hard Kyouko fought to hardly display her feelings, since she considered emotions and feelings to be a person's vulnerability. It must have taken a lot for her to put her head on his shoulder.  A sudden thought filtered through his multiple questions he had from before. He thought that if Kyouko could find the courage to dare and be close to him like this, he could do the same for her! After all, Makoto liked Kyouko a lot. Makoto stretched his arm out, and nervously, despite him telling himself to be brave and cool like Kyouko, put his arm around her shoulders. Kyouko gasped at the sudden touch, but smiled.

“Is this too much?” Makoto asked as he pulled his arm away.

Kyouko shook her head, and put Makoto's arm back over her shoulders. “No.” She snuggled herself further into Makoto, which startled him. She could feel his lungs rising and falling at a rapid pace. If her head was close to his heart, Kyouko wondered if she could have placed her ear on his chest and feel just how much his heart was really pounding. She chuckled silently. Makoto was cute when he was nervous.

As if Makoto's mind wasn't already clouded, his thoughts from earlier in the night regarding romance swarmed through his mind again. Earlier, he had thought about Kyouko Kirigiri, and now here he was with her in a romantic situation. Never would he guessed romance would blossom so quick in his new life! Despite the fast pace, he liked it. After all, Kyouko was a fantastic person, and the mysteries surrounding her made her even more desirable. Not to mention, she was breathtakingly beautiful. He still remembered the first time he laid eyes on her when she walked into the classroom on the first day of class. The way she would stride across the room, and her long lavender hair flowing behind her had Makoto fixed on her the entire class time. Then he remembered how he tried to say hi before class started. When he stood up, he tripped and fell on another student's desk. He introduced herself with a nice red mark on his forehead. She didn't laugh, smile, or frown. She just looked neutral. Yet, Makoto still yearned to know more about her. If he could tell his past self about his encounter with Kyouko tonight, Makoto was sure his past self wouldn't believe him. 

When Kyouko first laid eyes on Makoto, it was when she heard a loud _thunk_ coming from the other side of the classroom. She saw the unlucky boy face first on another student's desk. A few students who saw the event laughed, with a few concerned. Kyouko couldn't care less. Before she knew it, there was that boy standing in front of her. He introduced himself as Makoto Naegi, and Kyouko just replied with her last name. She didn't think too much about him. After all, she only came to Hope's Peak to cut ties with her father. Yet every day, Makoto would greet her and the rest of the class. He'd always would smile, which Kyouko would eventually learn was infectious. He'd hand out invitations to the class to come to his dorm room for movie nights and video games almost every weekend. Kyouko didn't attend the few, and yet Makoto still would invite her. His persistence intrigued her, and before she knew it, she was in his dorm room with the rest of the class watching a scary movie. That same night, she asked Makoto to lunch. Their friendship began there, and possibly Kyouko's little crush on the boy. After all, even though he was physically short and could break like a twig, Makoto stood tall and had an iron will. These traits she admired about him to this day. 

Kyouko reminisced about her school days with Makoto as she listened to the sound of Makoto's breaths finally slowing down. She could still feel his body shaking a little, definitely from nerves. The last time she saw Makoto this nervous was about a month ago, at a party one of their classmates had put. Kyouko wondered if maybe Makoto could recall the encounter the two almost had. It didn't hurt to ask him. 

“Makoto,” Kyouko said after what seemed like hours of silence. “Do you remember that party Hagakure had?”

Makoto looked at Kyouko in shock from being brought out of his own daze. He had no idea why Kyouko was bringing that party up. Her question just seemed random. “The one where he tried to hide from Ishimaru because Hagakure had alcohol?”

Kyouko smiled. “Yes, that one. Anything else you remember about that party?”

Makoto tried to remember what had happened back then. A month ago, Hagakure decided he wanted to throw a party for the class. At least, almost all of the class.  Hagakure, being the oldest and of age, managed to bring alcohol to the party. Ishimaru, being what the class called a "hard ass" was uninformed about the party, and everyone who knew about the party promised to not tell him. 

“I remember a lot of our classmates were drinking,” Makoto answered. The image of his classmates swaying back-and-forth, singing off key songs and shouting flashed through his mind. “I didn't drink though.”

Kyouko nodded. “I didn’t either. Wanted to make sure my senses were keen. You never know what happens at a party with alcohol. What else do you remember?”

Makoto was confused at Kyouko’s sudden interrogation. He had no idea why Kyouko was asking him these questions. “Well, I think Asahina at one point in time shouted about playing a game or something.”

Kyouko nodded. “You’re getting close to what I want you to remember, Makoto. Continue.”

“In that game...I think I was-” Makoto stopped himself as the memories came flooding back. The image of Hina giggling at him and Kyouko flashed back. “Didn’t Asahina try to get me to kiss you?” Kyouko didn’t answer. Instead she smiled at him. “What about it?”

Kyouko took her head off Makoto’s shoulder. “Well, I remember it didn’t happen because Fujisaki got uncomfortable at the party, went told Ishimaru about the party, and he stopped it. About the time you were about to kiss me, Ishimaru made his way inside the party.You then backed away and didn't talk to me for the rest of the night." Kyouko looked at Makoto, and frowned. "Makoto, would you consider Ishimaru coming in good or bad luck?”

The water may have been hot, but Makoto felt frozen solid to the point where he couldn’t move. Was Kyouko testing him? He had no idea what he was supposed to tell her. If he said it was good luck, then if Kyouko did like him, she’d get mad at him. If he said bad luck, and Kyouko didn’t like him, then their friendship could spiral downward.

“This is a rather interesting question to be asking when we’re in a bath,” Makoto said to try and dance around Kyouko’s question.

“Answer my question,” Kyouko demanded. 

Makoto cussed behind his breath and hoped Kyouko didn’t hear him. There was no way of escaping Kyouko’s interrogations. He knew he had to tell the truth to Kyouko; she wasn’t fond of liars, and she seemed to always know when someone was lying. 

“I guess, uh,” Makoto stuttered, “bad luck.” He couldn’t look at Kyouko when he answered. “Bad luck because, um, at the party, you had this really nice dress on, and you were really pretty,” Makoto blushed. “I mean you’re still really pretty, and we're really good friends and-”

“Makoto.”

Makoto’s shoulders slumped. That tone in Kyouko’s voice was enough to make him stop talking. He must have screwed up his words during his stuttering.

“Look at me, Makoto.”

Her authoritarian tone was impossible to defy. He looked over at Kyouko. She was sitting straight up, and was closer to Makoto again. He had glanced down at her body and couldn’t help but notice her breasts were more visible than before. He embarrassed himself by just looking, and shot his eyes right back to Kyouko’s eyes. She didn't seem offended by his distracted eyes, but he could barely tell what Kyouko thought anyway.

“Is our encounter tonight good luck?”

Now she was asking him another question regarding his luck? He couldn’t read Kyouko’s intentions at all. If there was one thing he noticed, it was that Kyouko’s face was rather close to his, her face seemed to be moving closer, and he was sure Kyouko's body kept rising out of the water as well!

“Yes!" Makoto blurted out.

Kyouko moved her head away and slumped her body back into the water in a teasing manner. A cunning smile curved on her lips. "I agree."

Makoto’s eyes widened. Did she just confess to liking him?

“You know Makoto," Kyouko said quietly as she leaned close to Makoto again. Her warm breath could be felt on Makoto's lips. "I doubt Ishimaru will interrupt us if we tried again."

“No, he wouldn’t,” Makoto gasped. 

“I wouldn’t mind trying again.”

 _Kyouko wants to kiss me, Kyouko wants to kiss me, Kyouko wants to kiss me,_ Makoto repeated in his head over and over again. He never thought that a guy like him would be fortunate enough for a moment like this. Here he was, in the bathroom, nude, next to Kyouko Kirigiri, also nude, and here they were about to kiss! He really was the Super High School Level Lucky Student!  _I'm going to kiss her!_

Makoto told himself not to think about the kiss, and just do it. He first reached out to grab her hand, only to find himself brushing the side of her breast. Makoto jerked his hand away and began to apologize repeatedly to Kyouko

"That was an accident!" Makoto shouted. " I was trying to hold your hand! I swear I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, Makoto," Kyouko said, calm. She lifted her arm from the water and revealed her hand, so Makoto could place his hand against her's. Kyouko lowered their hands back into the depths of the water, and brought her lips centimeters close to Makoto's. Makoto couldn't stand Kyouko's teasing! She could just kiss him, and yet she held herself back just so he could kiss her. Though, her teasing worked well, and Makoto brushed his lips carefully on Kyouko's. 

The feeling of Kyouko’s lips against his was blissful to Makoto. He thought her lips had to have been soft, and he was right. Time seemed to stop, and nothing in the room made a sound.

Makoto hesitantly broke the kiss and backed away from Kyouko. Kyouko looked almost sad that he stopped kissing her. Kyouko looked down and bit her lip before she admitted to Makoto,

"That was my first kiss."

Makoto gasped. "That can't be right!" he declared. "A girl like you never been kissed before? Guys should have been falling for you left and right!"

"I went to an all-girls school before Hope's Peak," Kyouko admitted. "Plus, I made sure I never would get attached to any boy enough to want to kiss him." She squeezed Makoto's hand. "Only because I didn't want my feelings getting in the way of detective work."

"What changed?" Makoto asked. "If you didn't want to be close, why did you want me to kiss you?"

Kyouko paused for a long while before saying "...because I trust you more than anyone else." Makoto's eyes widened. "You also bring out the good in everybody, and you see the potential in everybody. It's...attractive." Kyouko's face was blushing more than ever. She took her free hand to try and cover her face. "I couldn't help but find myself falling-" she cut herself off. She removed her hand from her face and lowered her head. "Makoto. Kiss me again."

"O-oh," Makoto stuttered as he leaned closer to Kyouko again. "Okay." He pressed his lips against Kyouko's once again. His kiss was as soft as the last one. Kyouko leaned into the kiss further, and pressed her lips harder and hungrier on Makoto's, much to his surprise. 

Suddenly, Kyouko let out a small moan. She let go of Makoto's hands, and wrapped her arms around Makoto’s shoulders and pulled him close. His face heated up when he felt skin against skin, her breasts pushed against him.  Makoto pushed deeper into their kiss and almost opened Kyouko's mouth. The heat of the bath and his intimacy with Kyouko triggered something within him. He wanted to move further with Kyouko. He wanted to kiss her more, feel his tongue in her mouth and to tangle with her's, and maybe even touch her in areas in which the water covered up. 

Kyouko gripped the skin on Makoto's back tight, which was sure to leave a few marks. The heat of the moment was getting to her as well, though she would try to control herself for tonight only. She couldn't however, deny the force of Makoto's lips. As she slightly opened her mouth, she felt Makoto's tongue softly licking her lips before plunging his tongue into her mouth. Her tongue made contact with his, pushed and tangled against it. The pair moaned into each other's mouths as they squished their bodies even closer until there wasn't any space left. Their passionate kissing made them forget they weren't clothed, and they didn't mind their entire bodies touching one another. 

Kyouko pulled away to catch her breath. Small drips of saliva still connected the couple. She panted heavily, much like she witnessed Makoto doing. She let go of the skin on Makoto's back, and allowed her hands to run slowly down Makoto's chest up to where the water touched him. Kyouko planted a short, but passionate kiss on Makoto's lips once again. She said she would control herself for tonight, but decided to forget about all that. She wanted Makoto all to herself. 

"Makoto," she gasped while she still tried to regain her breath. "This may seem sudden, and you can say no, but would you want to-"

 

Kyouko was interrupted by the sound of a loud, obnoxious ring that filled the room. The pair sat straight up, and instinctively moved away from one another. Makoto was panicking, but Kyouko was grumbling in frustration. Neither one of them realized that when they came in here, that the time was close to seven in the morning!

“Crap, the morning alarm!” Makoto shrieked. “Everyone is waking up! We shouldn't be in here together right now. because what if someone wants to take a morning bath? They'll see us in here together, and - what if that person is your father?!"

Kyouko slumped further into the water, a look of irritation was on her face. She hated that the morning bell had rung. She had finally gotten her chance with Makoto, only for it to end abruptly. It didn’t help that Makoto mentioned her father.  Say Makoto _was_ right, and Jin saw them in the bath together, she would never hear the end of it. She’d probably even catch her father spying whenever she would be spending time with Makoto again. Not to mention he'd probably want to give her the talk regarding birds and bees. Kyouko calmed her nerves down so she could speak rationally.

“We’ll just leave one at a time,” she suggested. Irritation could be heard in her voice. “You can leave first, and I’ll stay here. That way, it looks like either you came in here before I did.” Kyouko thought about her plan. It would backfire if someone were to catch Makoto walking out of the bathroom, and that same person would go right in. Though it really would look better if that were the case instead of somebody walking in and saw her and Makoto right next to one another. The very least they could think Makoto saw Kyouko there, and bolted out as fast as he could. 

“O-okay!” Makoto stuttered, not wanting to disagree with her plan. “So I should get out then?”

“The quicker you leave, the less chance of getting caught.” Kyouko closed her eyes, and kept them shut. Makoto took that opportunity to get out. He stopped in his tracks, and looked back at Kyouko. 

"Hey, Kyouko?"

"Hm?"

Makoto's face continued to burn. "Maybe we can come back here sometime? I-I mean I really liked talking to you like this and I  _really_ liked the-"

"Yes we can," Kyouko interrupted. "Now hurry out before someone sees you."

"Right!" Makoto scampered over to where his towel was located.

As Makoto wrapped his towel around his waist, he took one more look at Kyouko, still in the bath. Nothing could have prepared him when he saw that Kyouko was looking over at his direction, and was smiling, possibly smiling perversely. How long had she been looking at him? Did she see him...entirely?

“K-Kyouko!” Makoto shouted in fear. "What are you doing?"

Kyouko couldn’t help herself from laughing loud. “I’m sorry, Makoto,” she said. “But like I said earlier, you didn’t think either one of us would give into temptation?”

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: THIS FANFICTION RECEIVED FANART! I've never received fanart before from my works so I'm really touched and excited about this! If you're on Tumblr, please be sure to like and reblog this!  
> http://saraa190601.tumblr.com/post/151844142514/capndirosso-s-fanfics-are-just-especially
> 
> Remember if you liked this, leave a kudos, comment, and maybe bookmark it!


End file.
